Without Her for the Very First Time
by SuperAlex64
Summary: It was Buzz Conroy's first Mother's Day without his mom. Obviously, he isn't happy.


**Look who finally decided to post the Mother's Day story!**

**Yeah, me!**

**Just glad I finally managed to finish it.**

**Frankenstein Jr., Buzz Conroy and Professor Conroy belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

When Frankenstein Jr. was awakened one Sunday morning, he honestly wasn't too surprised. Sometimes he and his boy genius creator, Buzz Conroy liked to just hang out all day. But today, he could already sense that today was going to be different.

Buzz had an angry frown on his young face and Frankie was left wondering if he had done something wrong. But no, that didn't make sense because the boy really wasn't one to get angry at him. There had to be a reason why. Maybe he got angry right before bed last night.

While the robot was focusing on his space out, Buzz, who was glaring at his direction but not quite at him, said to him, "Good morning."

Blinking, Frankie looked his best friend and asked, "Buzz..., are you okay?"

The boy turned away from the giant robot, snapping, "I'm fine!" before suddenly storming off. This was getting pretty strange. Normally, Buzz would be pretty excited to start the day. Why would he be so angry?

If Frankie had eyebrows, he would've raised one, but he doesn't. He had to be content with raising his mask's eye ridge as he thought, "Hmm... might as well give him space." As concerned as he was with his best friend, he knew better than to bother him when he's feeling volatile.

Besides Buzz'll talk when he's ready.

* * *

Frankie laid outside under the old tree with a barrel of oil in hand, cracked open, ready for drinking. He took a sip, but he just couldn't relax at all. He was just so worried about his best friend. There was something off about his attitude today.

"Now, that I think about it," Frankie mused, "I haven't even seen the professor yet, wonder if that's connected."

He drank the rest of his oil and sighed, wondering what to do next.

"I could check my database, maybe I'll find the answer."

Closing his eyes, he set off to get to work, searching for his database for anything that could explain what was going on. At first, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he saw it.

Opening his eyes again, he groaned out loud, "Oh, that's why." He then sat up, sighing, "Today is going to be so slow! Even if something happens, I'm going to end up dealing with a sad, angry, bitter Buzz, on top of fighting a villain.

He brought his knees to his chest, saying, "But I have to give him the space he needs, no matter how bored I get."

Leaning back against the tree, he asked out loud, "Why did she have to be taken from Buzz?"

* * *

Buzz glared at the big paused screen in front of him so hard that it's amazing that it wasn't set on fire. There, at his family's home theater, he sat trying to watch a movie. But, he just couldn't no matter how much he tried forcing him to.

He didn't understand why this was so hard. He used to love watching this movie all the time with-.

Oh. Oh yeah. This was one of her favorites.

When a memory of her sprouting out random trivia to him as they watched the movie flashed in his mind, the boy almost smiled until in a sudden rage, he threw the movie's against the wall, crying out, "It's not fair!"

Tears started forming in his eyes as he started looking around the room as more memories flashed through his mind: of her laughing, her crying, her screaming, her riffing, just her watching the movie with him. It all made sense because she was the whole reason why they even had this room at all.

He sniffed as he lowered his head, saying out loud, "I miss you, Mom."

* * *

It finally got to the point where Frankie couldn't take it anymore, he just had to check up on Buzz. Parts of the house were modified to accommodate him so he could walk around freely. And for that, the robot was thankful.

Now to find his best friend and he knew just where to look. The home theater, Buzz just had to be there.

And he was right.

The home theater was amazing. It had everything a movie lover could ever want in a movie theater. Posters, snacks and easily the best collection of movies in the whole city. For sure, Buzz and his mother both had great taste when it came to movies. It was like the ultimate movie theater, not that Frankenstein Jr. himself had ever set foot in one, on account of his size. But he'd been to plenty of drive-ins. There, on of the front seats, sat Buzz, trying his hardest to keep it together and failing all together.

Frankie knew that this was a job for a best friend.

He walked up to Buzz was and took his usual seat next to him. He then leaned closer to him, asking, "What are we watching?" Frankie didn't recognize this one.

Somehow, the boy missed the giant's steps. Wiping his eyes, Buzz answered, "Oh, just a movie my mom loved."

"Really?" Frankie was genuinely interested. "Could you tell me about about it?"

"...Sure," he replied, softy, somewhat hesitating. So, Buzz quickly launched into an explanation of the scene that they were on after unpausing it. There was so much passion in Buzz's voice as he was doing so and was even smiling. He even went as far as to include an few old in-jokes. But as soon as the scene ended, his smile dropped and he fell back into his earlier mood.

Naturally, Frankie was not going to take this.

But, at least, now Buzz was actually watching the movie. But Frankie just knew he had to do something. It was his duty as a best friend, after all.

That and he was sure that Mrs. Conroy would have wanted her son to be happy.

So he decided to try sit back and riff on the movie. He and Buzz often bonded over commenting over movies, but he knew that, this time, he couldn't be too obnoxious about it. Or else things would go horribly wrong.

It didn't take too long for Buzz to weakly chuckle, "Mom used to say stuff like that, too." The boy then sighed, "I really miss her."

Frankie paused for a moment before speaking, "Buzz, you know, I never got the chance to meet your mother, but I have heard enough about her to know that she was an amazing woman. I know that she would want you be happy. I am not saying that you should forget about her, but you ought to try holding on to the good times."

"I know, but it's hard."

"Yes, but you're the strongest person I know," Frankie sincerely told him.

Buzz actually snorted at the thought of him, a young boy, being stronger than the 30 foot robot.

All was silent as the duo's attention turned back to the movie. Minutes pass before Buzz smiles back at Frankie, saying, "Thanks, Frankie, I needed that."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Hours later, Professor Conroy came running into the house in a panic. That morning, he had gone to work. He had a very large scale project to work on with many other scientists and he was thinking that today was just a regular day. He knew Buzz was a responsible child and wouldn't mind being alone for a few hours, especially with Frankenstein Jr. around to keep him company. But when a female scientist casually mentioned that today was Mother's Day, Conroy knew that he messed up.

They were lucky that there was no big emergency today. Conroy could honestly say that he would never wish an angry Buzz Conroy on anyone, not even his enemies.

He called out, "Buzz?! Where are you?!" and ran around the house until he heard laughter coming from the home theater. Entering the room, it didn't really take long to find him. He was with Frankie and he's a hard guy to miss.

Conroy looked up at the screen and recognized the movie. He wasn't much a movie guy, unlike his late wife and his son, but he remembered that this was a favorite. Still, he smiled when he saw that Buzz actually was happy. So he joined the fun.

And all ended well on this first Mother's Day without Gena Conroy. Though that female laughing that kept joining in with the Conroy family was probably just their imagination.

**The End**

* * *

**Yeah, I think Buzz's mom is dead.**

**...See ya later, dudes**


End file.
